


One Mission to Success

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Plotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave infiltrates and furthers the cause</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mission to Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



"Hey, man, you lose something?" John asked, holding up the boom-box off the floor.

Pete looked at him, then shook his head. "Nah. One of the others must have brought it in."

"Hmm. Guess I'll leave it in the lounge, so whoever it belongs to sees it on Monday morning." John shrugged it off and carried the boombox that way, before returning to finish putting away tools with Pete. Pretty soon they were done, and went to the front desk where the security shift was just changing for the night.

"G'night, Dave. G'night, Jill."

"Good night, guys."

As the outgoing workers and the leaving security guard exited, the one remaining, Jill, made certain to lock everything up, then went on the first of her rounds. Being in a half-built power station was sometimes creepy, as steel and cable settled, making eerie creaking noises, but Jill was used to half-built construction sites, and dismissed the metal on metal and slight ratcheting noises she heard once she settled at her station to wait between rounds.

`~`~`~`~`

Only one major organic presence was noticed now on Soundwave's sensors. He unfolded his mass from _nth_ space, resuming his proper form and reaching up to eject his operatives. For this he would use Laserbeak and Ravage. Laserbeak would record the data they acquired, while Ravage would keep watch, and if necessary, incapacitate the organic without being seen.

Soundwave moved quite silently from where he had been to the central point of the work space, Laserbeak on his shoulders, and Ravage skulking at his feet, keeping his finer senses tuned outward for intrusion.

With the plans laid out to their view, Laserbeak set about committing them to memory, with all the planned junctions coming off. The plan was to hijack the power at the source this time, and Soundwave quickly saw the potential inherent in the plans being crisply laid out.

::Laserbeak: digitize, correct, reproduce.::

The casseticon responded to the directive, digitizing the entire set of plans, then flipping into cassette form to land back in the chest compartment so that Soundwave could print out new copies that included two separate diversionary taps. One of these, they would trade to their allies among the human terrorist group they had been using of late. The other would eventually filter power directly back to their base.

When Soundwave ejected operatives the next time, it was Frenzy and Rumble.

::Eject: Rumble; eject: Frenzy. Operation: remove and replace blueprints. Secondary imperative: silence.::

Neither of the bipedal casseticons liked that last part of orders, but they hurried to do just what was needed, chortling inwardly over how the Autobots would never figure out this one.

Their boss was just too brilliant for the rust-buckets some cycles.

`~`~`~`~`

"Mission: accomplished," Soundwave reported as he settled into his duty station.

"Excellent, Soundwave. Excellent," Megatron praised him. They would soon have easy energy, and then, thanks to Soundwave's cleverness, they could turn the tide of this war for themselves.


End file.
